The Story of My Life
by SinisterNight
Summary: Chloe and Derek have been dating for two months. Their training starts tomorrow and the attack on the Edison Group is looming around the corner. Rated M for later chapter. My first fic.
1. Kisses

_**This is the first thing I've ever written. Hope you guys like it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**_

_**Kisses**_

_**Chloe POV**_

Derek and I were sitting on the back porch at the safe house. His arm was wrapped around my waist and I was leaning against him. This had to be the happiest I've been in quite some time. Well I can't say that. I've been rather happy with Derek for the past, well, almost two months now.

And I can still remember the day we told each other how we felt. I smiled at the memory.

_I was sitting in my room thinking of what I was going to do. We'd been at the safe house for almost two weeks and we still didn't have much of a plan for an attack on the Edison Group. And still no word on my aunt. The only good thing that seemed to have happened was Liz found me._

"_Do you want a Derek update?" Liz asked sitting on my bed, Indian style._

_The first day she came back to me she'd scared the crap out of me. I was sitting in the living room, staring into the dining room, at Derek. Liz had popped in beside me and said "See something you like?" and giggled, while I jumped and almost fell off the couch. After that she would come to me and tell me when Derek was talking about me or anything that had to do with me and him. She told me things, honestly, more often than I would have thought. So I was excited to hear about what she had to tell me now._

"_Heck yes!" I said turning to her with a stupid grin plastered on my face. _

"_He's having an argument with Simon."_

"_About?"_

"_You, of course. I wouldn't be telling you anything unless it had to do with you."_

"_True." I said stretching the word out. "So what are they saying?"_

"_Well, surprisingly it isn't anything like the other day. Simon has cooled down and isn't even mad at Derek anymore. _Now _they are arguing about Derek saying anything to you. Simon wants him to, but Derek thinks you'll reject him."_

"_Well that's just super. Think I should go say something to him?"_

_She shrugged. "Maybe. It's up to you."_

_I nodded. "Well, I'm going to go talk to Derek. But you aren't going to follow me, missy."_

_Liz made and X with her index fingers and placed it over her heart. "I'm going to see what Tori's up to. Tell me about it later." And then she disappeared._

_I checked Derek and Simon's room first. They weren't there. So I decided to head downstairs to look for them. I didn't have to go far. They were in the living room, still arguing. When they noticed I was standing in the doorway they shut up and looked at me._

"_I want to talk to you Derek." I glanced at Simon. "Just you."_

_Simon gave me a knowing look and walked out of the room, leaving me with his brother, the amazing green eyed werewolf I fell in love with. _

"_What do you want to talk about?" Derek asked. He seemed nervous. That was definitely an odd sight. A nervous Derek._

_I took a deep breath and then said it, sealing my fate for well, forever. "I love you Derek."_

_He gaped, his mouth hanging open before he snapped it shut. He looked like he was going to say something then stopped. He was completely lost for words._

_I'm sure I was turning some shade of red or pink. This wouldn't be so…odd, I guess, if he would say something._

"_Derek?" And that's when the panic set in. What if Liz was wrong?_

_I was about to say his name again when he rushed at me, pinning me between his large body and the wall. _

_His forearms were resting against the wall on either side of my head and he was just inches away from me._

_I reached up and touched his cheek. He turned his head into my hand and sighed. I moved my hand to his neck and pulled him down to me so I could kiss him. _

_His lips were soft and for being such a strong guy he was gentle, but the kiss was still passionate and filled with unspoken emotion._

_When we broke apart he leaned down and pressed his forehead to mine. "I love you too."_

I will never forget that day. Or my first kiss. And since then I've gotten plenty of kisses like those. Some were even better.

"Hey Chloe." Liz said from behind me. "Dinner's done."

I looked back to her and smiled. "Okay, thanks."

Derek looked down at me though his curtain of black hair. "What?"

"Liz. She says that dinner is done."

"Oh. Let's go." He said as we stood up together. We walked to the dinning room hand in hand.

After dinner Andrew called us into the living room to talk. He told us that there was going to be more supernaturals coming to join us in the next few days and that after that we would start planning and training for our attack.

"Derek are you going to be okay with other werewolves in the house with us?"

"Depends. How many and can I trust them?"

"Two. Jacob and Arik. They're friends of mine, so I trust them."

"I guess I will too."

"There will be four others joining us too. Lindsey, a necromancer. Stephanie, a witch. Logan, a sorcerer and Melody a half demon with many skills."

"Like what?" Simon asked.

"Well she's a Volo for starters. But she has learned many things that I would have not thought possible for a half demon born of a specific kind. She's learned how to use fire, like your friend Rae. She's practiced medicine, quick healing, a special demon skill she has. She has mastered things that I thought only water demons could have learned. Like an Expiso, she can sense danger or chaos rather. And depending on how hard she focuses, she could read your mind. Basically she's learned more than any half demon possibly could have."

"I don't like her." Tori said flipping her hair over her shoulder. Her hair had gotten longer. She wouldn't trust anyone with the scissors to do more than trim it a little so she just let it grow.

"She's a valuable asset to our team right now and a good friend of mine so you will treat her with respect Tori."

She grumbled 'fine' then slumped back against the couch. Tori only sounded jealous of this girl who could do so much.

"So when will they be arriving here?" I asked, genuinely interested in when were would get to meet these people. Especially Melody.

"They will be arriving sometime tomorrow."

"Great." I said enthusiastically.

"For now just do whatever you've been doing for the past couple months and tomorrow we'll start training."

We nodded and left the room to do our own things. Andrew went to the library to continue reading a book he started three days ago, Simon went to play a computer game in the office, Tori went to watch TV and Derek and I went up to his room.

"Are you really going to be okay with two other werewolves here?" I asked as Derek sat down on his bed and pulled me down with him.

"I guess I have to be. I won't be comfortable with them here because they aren't a part of my pack but they can help us so I'm glad that they're coming."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah. I'm glad at least someone can feel so reassured that tomorrow is going to go well."

I smiled at him. "I can feel that way because I trust you. I don't know why you don't trust yourself."

"I'm learning to trust myself, but it's only because I have you." Derek said before kissing me.

When we broke the kiss I was lying on my back with Derek over top of me, again. This wasn't the first time that'd had happened and it wasn't going to be the last time either. I smiled up at him.

"One of these days we're going to get caught like this and there isn't going to be anything anyone could say to make this situation less awkward for that person."

He leaned in a kissed me again. "Too bad." he breathed against my lips before rolling over to my side, placing his arm over my waist and pulling me closer to him.

**So how'd I do? Reviews would make me feel better about my story. **


	2. New People

**Thank you all so much for reading this! (But I have a request, if you haven't read my friends story A World I Never Knew Existed then you should go do that. We were talking about our stories the other day and she was saying how no one is reviewing and she didn't think anyone but those like five who keep reviewing liked it. Even if you don't like the first chapter, read the rest. The first chapter doesn't really say anything about what the story is going to be about…I told her that but she was like 'who cares I'm putting it up like this anyway.' She should've listened to moi. But please review for her (she doesn't know I'm telling you guys this…please review her story so I don't get in trouble with her.))**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Darkest Powers!" I shout over the song Not Good Enough For Truth in Cliché (Escape the Fate) that Kitty is playing way to loud on her flippin' ipod speakers.**

**New People**

**Chloe POV**

I woke up covered in a blanket with Derek's arm wrapped around me. I was snuggled up close to him, my back pressing against his chest. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep. I glanced over to the clock on Derek's desk. It was one a.m. I'd slept for almost five hours already!

I started to sit up but Derek's tightened his grip on me. "Just where do you think you're going?" He asked, sounding like he'd been awake longer than I had.

"To my own room." I said, rolling onto my back with a smile.

"Are you afraid of being caught in here, in the same bed? Because…" He leaned over me. "If that's the case we've already been caught. Simon's sleeping in a different room tonight."

"Oh jeez." my face flushed. "That's a little embarrassing."

Derek chuckled. "I think he was more embarrassed that you are right now."

"Somehow I doubt that." I said sitting up on my elbows. Our faces were only a few inches apart now.

"So I guess I can't keep you here then, huh?"

"No, you can't. I wish I could stay here too, but you know if Andrew was the one to catch us he'd be lecturing us afterwards. He already thinks we're doing things behind his back."

"I know." he sighed then gave me a quick kiss goodnight before rolling onto his side.

"Night Derek." I said crawling out of his bed and going across the hall to my room.

Tori was lying in her bed, the covers half thrown over her. Her right arm was hanging over the edge of the bed and she was snoring. Aside from the occasional outburst about her hair or one of us using the shower too long, Tori had actually become nicer since we'd been here.

I crawled into my bed, pulled the covers up to my chin and willed myself to fall back asleep.

I woke up again at quarter 'til eight. Tori was still asleep, snoring, but someone was shuffling around in the hall. I opened the door and found Simon crawling around on the floor, picking up papers he'd dropped.

I knelt to pick up a few papers that had landed by my door and realized that these were pages from the 'comic' book Simon and I had been working on a couple months back. There were a few other drawings thrown in with all those papers too. My favorite of those was a picture of me, Simon and Derek. I was standing in between them with small, shiny hearts for eyes. I had a huge grin on my face and my hands were clasped together in front of me. Simon was on my left having a face off with Derek, who was to my right. They both had irritated expressions.

I laughed and Simon, who had his back to me and hadn't realized I'd come out of my room, whirled and let out a yelp similar to that of a scared puppy.

"Chloe! You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry." I held up the paper I was looking at. "This is just kind of funny."

"Hey!" he said then smiled too. "That's from the first two weeks we were here."

"When you two were arguing almost all the time, right?"

"Yeah, but how did you know we were arguing?"

"Umm…" I debated on telling him Liz was spying for me. They knew she was here, but no one knew that she was my friend the spy. On one hand Simon might get mad or upset over what she and I were doing but on the other he might wonder why I hesitated to answer his question and I would end up telling him everything anyway. "Liz, she was helping me." I finally decided to say, quietly of course.

"Oh." he started picking up more papers. "Cool. You wanna give me a hand here?"

"Sure." I said collecting more of his drawings around me.

"Do you want to work on these later?" he asked as I handed him the last of the papers I'd picked up.

"Sure. Have you done anymore drawings since those we worked on on the bus?"

He shook his head. "I actually forgot about these until just the other day."

"Oh, well we can just pick up where we left off then."

"Yep. Now, I bet you're hungry. How about we go get breakfast?"

"Alright." I glanced back to my room. "Should I wake Tori?"

"No, leave her. We'll just save her something and she can eat when she wakes up."

I nodded, closed the door to mine and Tori's room and followed Simon downstairs to the kitchen.

Before we even set foot in the kitchen I smelt the pancakes and bacon. "Mmmm, that smells really good." I said rushing into the kitchen. Andrew was pouring the last of the pancake batter into the pan and Derek was sitting at the table eating. But neither one was talking.

"Morning guys." Andrew said as Simon and I grabbed plates and put food on them.

"Morning." I said taking a seat next to Derek.

"Everyone else should be arriving around ten this morning, so do as you please until then. And make sure that Tori is awake and ready when they come." Andrew said with a look in my direction when he said the part about Tori.

I nodded, showing I understood.

After breakfast I went to take a shower and found I didn't need to bother waking Tori up, she was already awake and hogging the shower. I would've gone to the other shower but the last time someone tried to use both showers at the same time Tori almost clawed Simon's eyes out because she was using one shower and Simon didn't realize that when he went to use the second shower and she ended up being frozen.

So, I waited outside the door for her to finish. After my turn Derek used the shower and I went to find Simon so we could work on the book.

For the next hour or so Simon and I worked on that while Derek was in the library reading, Andrew was doing something in the office and Tori was working on some project she started last month on the computer.

Right at ten the doorbell rang. Andrew ran out to the door and welcomed his six friends.

Andrew called everyone into the living room for introductions.

The first guy, Jacob was a werewolf, but we already knew that. He was tall and lean with longish light blonde hair and light blue eyes. His face was kind but I knew that if someone pissed him off enough that he could do whatever Derek could or more. He was wearing dark jeans and a black tee shirt under a blue and grey striped jacket and white converse hi tops.

The other werewolf, Arik, had short, chocolate brown hair and, brown eyes so dark they were almost black and when he turned his dark gaze on Derek his eyes narrowed. He started at Derek, examining him, almost as if he was sizing him up if something came down to a fight between the two of them, while the next girl introduced herself.

Lindsey, the necromancer, the one person other than Melody I wanted to meet. She was short, almost as tall as me but she was at least ten years older than me. She had long blonde hair with brown undertones and an odd mix of blue and green for her eye color and she was really pretty. She was wearing skinny jeans a black and grey striped long sleeve shirt and a pair of checkered vans.

Something else I noticed was that she was clinging to Arik like her life depended on it.

Stephanie, the witch, was short too. She almost looked like Lindsey's sister but I knew they weren't. She had short brown hair, angled around her face, creating a perfect frame, making her already pretty features stand out even more. Her eyes were a very interesting shade of brown. She had on a navy sweatshirt, white skinny jeans and vans just like Lindsey's.

Logan, the sorcerer, had brown hair, almost down to his shoulders, and chocolate brown eyes. He had a round face, which made him look like a child instead of the twenty four year old he was. He was wearing a Bob Marley shirt under a grey zip up hoodie and baggy pants. To be honest he kind of reminded me of the stoners at my school…

And last was Melody. She had shoulder length curly hair, about the color of honey and kind and surprisingly wise eyes for someone so young. They were a hazel-green color. As she was introducing herself she looked at each of us. And when she got to me and Derek she smiled. Her smile was practically perfect. No teeth out of line and they were a brilliant white. She was wearing skinny jeans too but she had on a black silk shirt and black boots to match. She looked like she was going on a job interview but it was a look she could pull off.

We took our turns introducing ourselves and after that everyone except Lindsey went to claim rooms. She came to talk to me…without Derek around. Meaning this was about him…

_Oh boy, here we go…_

"So were you with him for his final Change?" she asked nonchalantly. Her question surprised me though.

I nodded.

"What was it like with him? I know Arik recognized me when he was fully Changed and afterwards he told me I was his mate."

I told her the story of Derek's final Change.

_Derek shook me out of my dreamless sleep and I knew right away what was wrong._

_We hurried out to a clearing we found sometime earlier that week when we were walking together. I was honestly surprised that Derek wasn't arguing about me being out with him but I think it was because we already discussed what I would do if he didn't seem to be in control…plus I think he was too close to the Change and not really in the mood for an argument._

_He yanked off his clothes, leaving just his boxers and tossed me his tee shirt to sit on. _

_I laid the shirt out then sat down and placed my hands on his shoulder blades and started to rub small circles just as he started vomiting into the bushes around us. _

_His back arched unnaturally high and that was followed by another wave of vomit._

_I noticed fur starting to sprout and recede as his bones starting popping, reshaping themselves to be more wolf like. _

_The fur finally started to grow out like the coat of an animal and Derek turned his head to hide his face from me. But I still noticed his ears moving higher onto his head and his face turning into a muzzle. His hands were changing into paws too._

_With one final long pop of his spine, he had changed into a wolf._

_He dropped down to the ground, weak and tired and then looked up at me, his green eyes still the same eyes my Derek usually had. I smiled at him and scooted closer to rub behind his ears. _

"_See Derek, you could do it. And you're still in control."_

_He jerked his head up and started to lick my fingers before crawling towards me and resting his head in my lap. I curled up with him and the next thing I knew it was morning and I was in my bed. _

_At first I thought that it was all a dream but then I saw the note Derek had placed next to my bed. It was just a simple thank you, but he had gotten Simon to draw a paw print on the lower right hand corner of the paper._

"Oh!" Lindsey squealed. "That is so cute! So did he tell you what being his mate is really all about?" she asked with a big smile.

"Um, he never said anything about me being his mate."

She gaped. "Are you serious?" She grabbed my arm and made me follow her to wherever Derek was. She was going to force him to tell me.

_Great…just freaking great._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So I hoped you guys liked it. Please review and go read A World I Never Knew Existed and review that too. Make my friend happy so she won't bitch me out via text…**


	3. Power

**Hey people of the fanfiction world!…No one kill me for not updating since…October 30th****. I'm so sorry. I'd started the story when my buddy FreyasWrath was in California because I was bored and I truly did have the intention of continuing it and I still do…obviously you might be able to tell that because here's an update. But whatever. **

**Shortly after my last update my computer crashed and I lost everything. EVERYTHING. Including the start to chapter three for this…afterwards I was totally bummed that I had lost everything and FreyasWrath, kitty, whatever you wanna call mah buddeh, told me that I really needed to at least write my ideas down in a journal like she does all the time in school and I wanted to and eventually did but at first I was upset and pissed that all my stuff was gone and that I couldn't remember what I wrote for chapter three. **

**Then…go figure…this goes with my shitty string of luck, I lost the journal I'd started chapter three in. I actually think my mom threw it away when she was cleaning my room one day. I asked her if she'd seen it and then she said 'oh, you mean that notebook that was almost full? (since I used it for school stuff too.) I'm not sure what I did with that'…meaning it's gone no matter what.**

**So I was even more bummed after that. Then once second semester started in school I completely forgot about my story. And Kitty wasn't updating much either so we weren't talking about our stories at all…which is probably why I forgot in the first place.**

**Anyway…I'm so so so so so SO sorry…but since it's summer and I have nothing to do since Kitty (Incase you haven't noticed, she is my best friend) is preparing for the fair and rabbit judging contest during the fair, I'm going to work on my story some.**

**I hope you like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP. **

**Power**

**Chloe POV**

"Lindsey please don't make me do this."

She stopped and let go of my arm. "How long have you two been together?"

"About two months."

"And he hasn't told you yet."

I didn't say anything.

"Yeah. See that's my point."

"Why does it matter so much?"

She shrugged. "I just thought you would want to know." She clasped her hands under her chin and smiled dreamily at nothing. "It's just so romantic. Knowing that you are the only person who can ever hold their heart. Even if they were with someone else after you…they couldn't love them the same way. They would always come back to you because you mean that much to them. Because they are meant to be with you."

"Uh…" I took a small step back. She was beginning to make me question how well the wires in her brain were connected. I think maybe, just maybe, a few were loose. Training with her was going to be so much fun. Like having a hole drilled in your skull.

"I guess you should just let him tell you on his own time then." she sighed. "I'm going to go talk to Andrew then hang with Steph and Arik. Tomorrow we can asses how powerful you really are."

"No assessment needed." I said. But she didn't hear me. She'd already bounced away.

"She's an odd one." Derek's deep voice rumbled from behind me. I squeaked in surprise then whirled to face him.

"Next time someone goes out of this house…I am making sure they buy a bell for you."

"Sorry."

"Yeah. You should be. You should know by now to let me know when you are around. Oh jeez…how long have you been around here?"

"Long enough to hear what you guys were talking about."

"Oh. Great. So…"

Derek looked away and I swear, even though the lighting in the hallway's dim, that he was blushing. Maybe I was imagining it.

"You want me to tell you now or wait?" he asked taking my hand.

"Why would you have waited to start with?"

"Because I didn't want to say anything until I saw how this, how us, would work out."

"Well, what's the verdict on how we are working out?"

"You know the answer to that."

"So." I stepped closer. "Would you tell me then?"

"Lindsey pretty much did."

I shrugged. "But I want to hear it from you."

"You are the one girl, out of every other girl in the world that I will love for all my life. Nothing can sever the connection we share. And I'd be willing to bet all the money we'll ever have that if I'm not with you I'll feel like a part of myself is missing." His voice lacked the emotion I thought it would have.

I pulled my hand from his. "You know, you don't sound too happy about all that."

"I just…I didn't want to tell you. Didn't see much point in it if you already knew that I loved you."

"You need to stop thinking so much Derek. Why the heck wouldn't I want to know that?"

He shrugged.

I sighed.

And someone else in the house screamed.

"What the hell?" Derek asked brushing by me.

"Did that sound like Tori to you?"

He nodded and led me to where the scream came from.

My first impression when we got to the office, which was where Tori was, was that a bomb had gone off in the room.

There was glass everywhere, most of it from the various vases that decorated the bookshelves in the room. Or, well, they used to be on those bookshelves. Now they were just multicolored bits of glass on the hardwood floor.

There were black marks on the walls. I was assuming they were from Tori and one of her spells…or power surges as she often calls them nowadays. The chair that used to be in front of the computer was broken into at least ten pieces. There were bits of leather and stuffing from a chair in the corner of the room strewn all over the floor as well. Standing next to that busted chair was Logan.

"What just happened in here?" I asked Tori. I didn't dare take a step into the room for fear of getting glass stuck in my feet. This was definitely the wrong day to go barefoot.

"Get out of here now!" she growled at Logan. He bolted from the room but didn't get too far past us before Derek grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Stay there until we can make sure we got all the glass off of you. We don't need to track that through the house." Derek left, probably to go find a vacuum or broom and dust pan.

"Tori?" I asked, more cautiously than I had originally planned to. She was still angry. Still volatile.

She turned and glared at me. "What do you want?"

"What happened?"

She flicked her wrist in Logan's direction and I cringed, thinking she was going to hurl a spell at him. "That asshole made me delete everything I had been working on."

"What?" I turned to him.

"It was an accident. I swear. I'd been trying to help and accidentally pressed the wrong thing. " I saw the fear in his eyes, and momentarily felt bad for him. But my attention was turned back to Tori when she spoke…or yelled again.

"Accident or not, everything I'd finished today is gone! Do you have any idea how much I did today; how much work I got done?" she shrieked. Sparks were flying off her fingertips. I really needed to think of a way to calm her down before she completely destroyed the office.

"Tori." I said hesitantly. I wasn't really sure how to approach this situation. One wrong word and there could be a hole in the wall.

A bolt of electricity shot from her hand and hit the wall about four inches from where I was standing.

"Tori stop!" Andrew's voice rang out from down the hall. Derek was following him, carrying a vacuum. The sparks flickered out when she jumped. She apparently hadn't expected Andrew to show up.

"Can you get out of the room without stepping on too much glass?" Andrew asked, motioning for Derek to give him the vacuum.

She was still simmering, but she nodded and slowly picked her way out of the room. She glared at Logan when she was free from the trap of glass and for a moment I thought she was going to punch him.

Andrew plugged the cord into an outlet in the hall and pulled one of the attachments out of a side holder in the vacuum. He cleaned off Logan and Tori's clothes then told us all, except for Logan, to go sit in the living room until he was done. He needed to talk to Tori.

Tori sat down in a chair and dropped her head into her hands. She looked to be on the brink of tears. Since she had finally calmed down, she had time to think while Andrew cleaned. Whatever she was thinking about made her look miserable.

Derek and I took a seat on the couch but neither of us said anything to Tori. I'm not sure either one of us knew what to say. Or whether what we said would only piss her off again or not.

When Andrew finally came in ten minutes later, Tori was crying, her head still in her hands. And I felt so bad because I wanted there to be someway to comfort her but I didn't think that she was going to share why she was so upset in the first place so there was nothing I could do. That tore me up inside.

"Tori, would you please explain what just happened in there?" Andrew asked. His tone was soft but still held authority that said he was the leader of the household at the moment.

"Logan was just trying to help me. The guy is pretty good with technology but the program I was working with is older than the one he uses at his own house and he accidentally clicked the wrong thing and all my work disappeared." she lifted her head and looked at Andrew. "I'm really sorry I broke all of that stuff."

"It's alright. We really only need to replace the computer chair. Don't you still have your work from the past month saved?"

"Yes. But I got so much done today that I was just angry because I have to do it all again."

"What are you working on Tori?" I asked. Andrew seemed to know but Derek I and were out of the loop.

"A blueprint basically. Of the Edison Group HQ. So it's easier to see the best places to enter because Andrew doesn't remember the whole place."

"How did _you _get the information to do that then?" Derek asked, clearly impressed.

"Hacked it. I'm good at what I do. And even if it shows that there has been a security breech they will never be able to track me." she said, giving us a faint smile.

Derek let out a low whistle. "Wow. I'm impressed."

"Thanks." Tori looked at Andrew. "Can I go apologize to Logan? I'm pretty sure I scared him so badly he almost wet himself."

"Go ahead. I need to speak with Stephanie now."

Tori stood then faced Andrew. "You're going to talk about me aren't you?"

Andrew nodded. "I'm sorry. But she does need to know about this so she can think of a way to help you harness your powers and keep your temper under control."

She sighed. "Great. I love being a genetically modified _freak._" she spat before leaving the room.

"Tori-" Andrew started.

"Save it." she called. Then Andrew sighed and left the room too.

I turned to Derek. "Can we continue our conversation from earlier?"

Derek looked away.

"I'll take that as a no…" I sighed then started to stand. I paused when Derek's fingers wrapped around my wrist.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. But saying that you are the only one for me; the only one I'll want to spend my life with sounds a bit weird…obsessive. And I didn't want to scare you by telling you that."

"Scare me?" I laughed. "Jeez Derek. If seeing you turn into a wolf didn't scare me then why the heck would being able to spend all of _my _life with you scare me? If that's what I want as well, then why does it matter?"

"Chloe-"

I placed a finger over his lips. "Why do you overanalyze everything?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he nipped playfully at my finger.

I smiled and slid onto his lap.

**Edison Group HQ**

"Please tell me you have brought good news this time." Mrs. Enright barked at Cerridwen and her twin brother Markus.

They were both five foot eight in height with black hair and pale green eyes. Cerridwen was dressed in a navy pinstripe pants suit with her hair pulled back in an intense bun. But her brother was dressed in a pair of jeans and a ratty old sweatshirt. His hair was shoulder length and unkempt and he had three days growth of beard on his face.

Where one sibling was the epitome of perfection, the other looked like a gutter rat someone picked up from the bad streets in town.

"Oui." The pair said in unison, their voices thick from their French accents.

Yes and no were some of the few words they still said in French.

"It appears that the people who are supposed to be helping them, have led us to their hideout." Cerridwen continued.

"How were we unable to find them before?" Mrs. Enright asked, sparks flying from her fingertips.

"Diane. Calm down." Davidoff said flatly. "There is no point in getting mad over not knowing where they were before. After all, if what these two say is true then it won't be much longer until they are _all _in our custody." He turned to Markus. "Round up some men. Tell them to be ready to leave for the hideout within the next three days."

"Yes sir." Markus replied. He turned and exited the small, dark room, leaving his sister alone with Diane and Marcel.

"Now, what can you tell me about their 'help'?" Davidoff asked Cerridwen.

"I'm afraid that I will not be much help with a description of them." She was glancing nervously between Davidoff and Mrs. Enright, afraid that either one of them would turn her into a blood stain on the wood floor within seconds.

More sparks shot from Mrs. Enright's fingertips.

Davidoff sighed. "Diane, please leave. Before you destroy something. Or injure someone."

She started to protest then, thinking better of it, she curled her lip and left, cursing the existence of about a dozen people.

"Is there any particular reason why you cannot provide a description for me?"

"They only tripped one of my spells sir. The sensation I felt told me they were more than just humans coming to the house. And they were going towards the house, not driving away from it."

"So you are not entirely sure that whoever came to this house you are speaking of was someone who knew our little experiments?"

"Non sir. I'm sorry. But this is the only one of my spells that has been crossed over for a month in that area."

"And the time before this was?"

"A pair of werewolves. The last time I checked, they were killed by a few of your men."

"Ah, that's right. Dumb bastards thought that they could continue to be paid when they weren't even searching." He sighed. "Well, Cerridwen, even if this does not turn out to be where our young supernaturals are, this is more of a lead than anything else we have had to go on."

The relief on Cerridwen's face was tangible.

"One more thing before you go."

"Oui?" The fear returned to her eyes, but she managed to keep the rest of herself stoic. Davidoff smiled inwardly at the fear he placed in her. That fear would make sure that she stayed in line and didn't betray them.

"Has you brother mentioned anything to you about progress on finding out who has been hacking into our systems?"

"Non, sorry sir. He hasn't been able to figure anything out. The only thing he has said is that the IP address is impossible to track. He has tried everything without prevail."

"I see." He wrote a few notes down on a small tablet. "That is all Cerridwen. Thank you for your help. But do not go too far, incase we need to speak again."

Cerridwen nodded. _I hope I'm not making a mistake. _She thought as she turned on her heels and left.

**Chloe POV**

Derek pulled away from kissing me so he could nuzzle my neck. His hands were resting on my hips; mine tangled in his hair.

"Derek." I breathed. "One day we _are_ going to get caught like this."

"No we aren't." his breath tickled my neck.

"What makes you say that?"

He pulled back so he could look at me. "Superhuman senses remember? For instance, we should stand and make it look like we were about to leave the room right now."

"What? Why?"

"Lindsey's coming this way."

"Oh. Yeah. That's a good reason to move it then, huh?"

I slid off his lap and he stood, offering me his hand to take. I laced my fingers through his and we moved to the doorway. Of course, Lindsey appeared there at the same time we did.

"Oh. Chloe! Just the person I wanted to talk to." She smiled at Derek and I. "Oh, and Derek, there's food in the kitchen incase you were hungry. We'll be in shortly." Derek got the hint and left me alone with her.

_Don't leave me with her Derek. _I thought irritably.

"Doesn't it pay to have a werewolf for a boyfriend?" she asked with a bright smile.

My face turned crimson.

**Aw, poor Chloe. She keeps getting stuck with Lindsey. But…**

**Dun dun dun…Incase you couldn't tell, I've got big plans for this story. BIG plans. Lots of twists…you might expect some of them but hey, whatever.**

**Anyways…review please friends. I know it's been awhile but please give me some love.**

**^Sin^**


	4. Author's Note

**I have a question for you guys. I want to continue this story even though it is pre-Reckoning and a lot of the appeal for it is gone for people. Thing is, since I want to continue it, I need to know if you guys would read and review what I have written.**

**So, can you please let me know? PM's or reviews would be nice so I can decide on where to go from here. If you guys decide that it's too late for continuing, then I am going to just discontinue the story and then start a post-Story Of My Life story. I would explain everything that happened in this story (or what was going to happen) so no one would be lost.**

**Updates of that would be slower though since I am going to be working with FreyasWrath and starting a World of Warcraft story with her, on my account.**

**So, please let me know what you are thinking on this subject. I need to know what to do.**

**P.S. the reason I haven't updated was because of my insane amount of AP courses at school and because I wasn't sure what to do but haven't had the time to type this out until now (End of the term so no homework. :D )**

**Lemme know what to do please. **


End file.
